Hot(h) hostage
by Fnorpan
Summary: WARNING: Smutty [male on male] one-shot. [Male slash]. Sith Inquisitor/ Republic Sergeant Dern. If you are not into this, leave it be! ::::The Republic Sergeant was supposed to die in that attack, but the Sith's instinct said otherwise. How did they end up going from mortal enemies to lovers?::::
1. Chapter 1

**Last warning! Male on Male, smutty slash. If this is not your thing. TURN AWAY.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hot(h) hostage.**

~.o.O.o.~

"Why didn't you kill me?! What reason can you possibly have for taking me hostage?" the Republic Sergeant almost spat at the Sith Sorcerer sitting on the bed across from him.

Sergeant Dern had woken up disoriented and a little worse for wear but with wounds well-tended, on a bed in unfamiliar room, in a location unknown. He was unbound but unarmed, if one didn't count his well-toned body and honed hand-to-hand combat skills. Though as he sat up on the bed, he realized he would have little use for those skills since they were absolutely no match for the powerful force-user currently eyeing him with interest from his perch on the second bed of the room.

"Yes why indeed?" the deep-red Sith answered coyly with a dangerous smirk, not moving a muscle.

Dyrseto didn't know himself, why he had spared the Sergeant. Something about the whole Hoth-situation had his mind itching. There was something off, wrong somehow, though he could not put his finger on it. His gut told him to spare this Republic filth – this gorgeous handsome filth with an incredible physic, but filth all the same – and spare him he did. Much to his Deshade's displeasure.

"I knew I should have stayed on Corellia…." the Sergeant muttered, glaring daggers at the Sith pureblood still eyeing him in amusement. There was a dangerous glint in those orange orbs he did not care for. It sent unwelcome bolts of nervous excitement through his body, excitement he for the most part had been able to suppress through his military career but which every now and then made itself known. This was one of the most inopportune times those feelings had appeared and Dern mentally chastised himself for reacting this way towards a hated enemy of everything he believed in.

"And why is that?" Dyrseto wondered absentmindedly still admiring the physic of the shirtless, tanned human across from him. The Sergeant sneered at him before bursting up from the bed to start pacing like an agitated Nexu in a cage.

"Because something felt off about this mission!" Dern growled angrily. That had Dyrseto perk up and pay full attension to what the human was saying. He was not alone in having a bad feeling about Hoth? Interesting. Maybe they could help each other then.

"I've had a bad feeling in my gut since I stepped off that blasted shuttle and by the stars should I have listened!" Dern continued his pacing rant, trying desperately to ignore the sparks of heat he felt everytime he caught a glimpse of those enticing orange orbs scrutinizing him with such heated interest.

"Now look at me. Trapped in here with the likes of you! For Gods only know what perverted reason!" Dern spat and focused his burning blue gaze at the Sith Pureblood once more, willing away those improper pulses of heat raging around his body.

Dyrseto broke out laughing at the last statement. Doubling over in a pure and genuine sound of amusement, almost childish if it hadn't been for his deep rich voice. And Dern was stumped, his anger snuffed out in a matter of seconds as he stared at the black-haired Sith in bewilderment. A million different feelings warred for control in the Sergeants head. Anger, shock, confusion and indignation was among them. He was at a total loss as to how to react to this and ended up only glaring in confusion as the pureblood recollected himself to meet his gaze.

"And just what _perverted_ things did you think I was going force on you?" Dyrseto chuckled, eyes shining with dangerous mirth that sent another relentless spark of heat straight to the Sergeants groin.

"I… uh… The thing is… No, see… eh… Well…" Dern squirmed to hide his more uncooperative bodyparts and was turning almost as red as the Sith in front of him while stuttering to explain himself. When neither his body nor his brain cooperated he sighed and slumped back on the bed to hide his shame as best he could, leaning his face in his hands.

"You know, contrary to popular beliefs most Sith do not enjoy taking someone unwilling by force. The mere thought is… _repulsive._ " Dyrseto explained in annoyed amusement. When the pureblood emphasized the last word the Sergeant could see his features actually twist in disgust and knew he was telling the truth.

"So why am I here?" Dern wondered carefully, stealing a glance at the deceptively tiny man sitting cross-legged in the other bed. He felt so stupid. What had he expected from the Sith? And why had he expected it to be about sex? But foremost, why in the blazes was he disappointed now, when the prospect of getting ravaged by this tiny thing was abolished?

"You Sith aren't exactly known for your… mercy…" the Sergeant continued letting his dark-haired head hang low, hiding his disappointment while leaning his elbows on his knees for support.

"Mercy is a matter of opinion." Dyrseto said matter-of-factly and the Sergeant found, to his surprise, he had to agree on that point. When Dern didn't answer or even move, Dyrseto continued.

"It was a gut feeling."

That had Dern snap his, once again shocked features to ogle the Sith in bewilderment. Dyrseto squirmed inconspicuously under the human's perplexed deep-blue gaze and felt annoyed.

Ever since his master's defeat and the situation with Lord Thanaton started, he had begun to change. He saw that the Empire would soon fall entirely if it didn't change, but he also saw that the Empire would probably have to be dragged kicking and screaming into said change. They could not continue squabbling among themselves like power-mad megalomaniacs, it was hollowing out the powerful and leaving the weak to multiply. And following only the dark side, never bothering to understand the light, was smallminded and petty.  
So far, to his annoyance, the only people to see reason was his crew. Imperials and Sith frowned upon his newfound way of thinking and Republicans… well they mostly reacted like the Sergeant currently staring at him in befuddlement with his mouth hanging open.

"Oh for the love of..." Dyrseto snapped in anger and slung a force-bolt to zap the human out of his daze. Dern howled in pain, jumping up and down on the bed to try and shake the jolts out of his body while scowling at the irritated pureblood.

"So much for mercy, you blasted earworm!" Dern spat, still trying to subdue the spasms wracking his body.

"You had it coming." Dyrseto growled, jumping of the bed with the speed and agility of a Loth-Cat. He crossed the small distance between the beds and loomed over the still sitting Sergeant.

"I followed my instinct since something has been bothering me about this whole situation on Hoth, but I can't put my finger on it. I was naïve to think some weak republic scum like you could help." the pureblood continued through clenched teeth, eyeing the man in front of him through narrowed eyes.

The anger didn't surprise Dern, his company was Sith after all, but the speed and agility of this man took him by surprise and had his breath hitch slightly. Unfortunately this particular position did nothing to hide the jolts of excitement shooting straight to his groin at the abrupt closeness to the slender pureblood. He knew he should probably be angry, spitting back insults in the face of his enemy for calling him weak and scum. But his mind was blank. The only thing he could think of was the closeness of the Sith's body to his own, those eyes that seemed to pierce into his very soul and those lips…

Dern jerked out of his daze at the realization that his thoughts had a very telling part of him straining against the fabric of his pants. He scrambled backwards up on the bed, desperately trying to reposition himself to hide his body's uncooperative reactions but it was too late. Not to mention the raging blush creeping up his cheeks was a dead give-away. The pureblood's features went from angry to surprised and was now in the process of changing into smug.

"Want some help with that?" Dyrseto smirked in gleeful satisfaction, pointing in the general direction of the raging erection Dern was trying to cover up. The human groaned in embarrassment and flopped down to his side on the bed, turning his back to the pureblood.

"No" he mumbled as he tried to remember all the boring, tedious steps in how to disassemble and clean his blaster.

There was a rustling noise before he – to his utter horror – felt the bed shift and he was tense as a bowstring by the time he felt warm skin press against his own exposed back. The sensation of a small but strong hand caressing its way over his back, to his ribs and down his abs had the Sergeant bite his tongue hard to suppress the noises trying to claw their way out of his throat. The hand stayed and played innocently around the hem of his pants as he struggled to breathe and keep his treacherous body under control.

"I thought you said, Sith don't fhh…" Dern managed to say with only a slight shiver to his tone before he had to shut his mouth to suppress a gasp when the Sith's lips graced the back of his neck. Unfortunately he could do nothing to hide the shudder that ran through his body as he continued to fight to suppress the raging want sweeping through it.

"Sith don't… what?" Dyrseto's deep voice hummed next to the human's ear, causing him to stop breathing to keep control. The pureblood was enjoying himself immensely already. The Republic soldier was so proud even though his body was practically vibrating with arousal. Dyrseto wondered how long the man could keep his iron-control before exploding and he found he was rather elated at the thought of what could happen when the control broke.

"You wouldn't force others…" Dern managed to squeeze out of his unwilling throat but the sound of his voice was strangled and coarse.

Dyrseto chuckled smugly while trailing his fingers down to, and over the trooper's length, firmly giving the erection a rub through the fabric. Dern's body reacted without his consent and he bucked up into the ministration with a small, muffled and almost unintelligible gasp.

"You are hardly unwilling. Only stubborn." the pureblood said huskily in amusement, nipping at the soldier's neck while still massaging the straining erection. Dern's hips continued to move without his conscious consent and he felt his entire body respond to every touch of the talented sorcerer behind him. He could feel himself almost getting cross-eyed from trying to keep his vocals quiet and it didn't take long before he threw caution and morals to the winds.

"Kriff!" Dern cursed before Dyrseto found himself getting tossed around until he was pinned under the larger Sergeant's tanned body.

"I knew you'd come around eventually." the pureblood smirked at the panting human on top of him.

"You insufferable, smug, blasted son of a kath hound!" Dern growled in annoyance.

"Flatterer." Dyrseto shot back, eye's sparkling with mischievous mirth as he ground his hips up against the other man's groin, meeting his erection with his own through the fabric of their clothes.

Dern shuddered at the friction to his aching arousal and with a groan he moved one hand to the black hair of his unlikely partner, pulling the man into a deep kiss. Dyrseto's newly freed hand found its way, almost immediately, to the Sergeant's groin. He ran his fingers along the bulge a few times, drawing wanton moans from the soldier, before freeing the erection completely from the restraining fabric.

He could almost hear the relief coming of Dern when his erection was sprung free of its confinement. Closing his lithe fingers around the twitching shaft he carefully jerked a few times, making the Sergeant stiffen under his ministration and his kissing became erratic.

Using the momentary daze of his partner to his advantage, Dyrseto rolled them over to gain better access to that wonderfully tanned body of the trooper. But things didn't really go as he planned.

"Hell no!" Dern growled, snapping back to attension in a heartbeat and catching the slender pureblood by the wrists once more. Throwing him backwards on the bed with his superior strength before pinning him underneath himself again.

"And no cheating!" the trooper smirked at the disoriented Sith making sure he understood before kissing his way down to the hem of the black boxer hiding his partners twitching length.

Dern knew he needed to cool off. He'd last about two seconds in his state and he was not planning on having this end that quickly. Not when he finally found someone to get release with. He peeled the boxers off the red taught hips of his partner and marveled at the erection that sprung free. He knew purebloods had some slight differences in anatomy but he'd never actually seen it. He licked his lips as he took in the v-shaped ridges that spanned from the Sith's navel almost all the way to the tip of his twitching shaft.

The trooper trailed the ridges without thinking, earning him an impatient groan as well as a scowl that had him chuckling under his breath. He let his tongue do the trailing while his fingers closed around the hard length of the Sith and watched in satisfaction how Dyrseto's head flopped back on the pillows while his hips arched of the bed. Dern licked his way to the very tip of his partner's length before slipping his lips around the erection and savoring the feel of it as he sank down slowly, working the base with his hand at the same time.

Dyrseto's nerves was becoming electrified as his partner painfully slow worked up and down his shaft. He needed more. Anything! Just more. But the trooper didn't want to hear it as he sank up and down the red, weeping length.

Dern smiled when the first growling whimper escaped the Sith, accompanied with a buck of his lean hips, when the trooper teased the sensitive pucker of his ass with his nimble fingers. And the frustrated growl coming of the tiny Sorcerer – as he wrenched himself upright, shoved the surprised human down on the bed and straddled him – had Dern smile wickedly. Before he could point out that the lack of lubrication severely limited their options the Sith had gotten his hands on a small vial from his robe, using the force. The pureblood captured Dern's lips in a bruising kiss while slicking up the troopers throbbing length and before he could object Dyrseto sat up and slid him inside effortlessly.

Dern could do nothing but hiss at the tightness, grabbing those enticing dark red hips hard – to keep from thrusting – and marvel at the sight before him. The shoulder length pitch-black hair framing that gold-adorned face was in a slight disarray and the Sith's head was thrown back with eyes half lidded in arousal as he took all of the human inside in one movement. His lover started moving up and down immediately. Hard, swift snaps of his hips that built the burning sensation in the pit of the troopers stomach in a rapid pace. Dern met every snap of his lovers hips with a thrust of his own and in a matter of minutes the rhythm was becoming erratic, as was the Sith's breathing.

Dyrseto almost punched the Sergeant when he pulled out and seriously contemplating force-choking him but Dern was quick in flinging the tiny pureblood on his stomach. He lined himself up and pushed inside, setting a harsh pace that instantly had his partner pant and groan, forgetting his anger. One hand grabbed the Sith's hair, pulling him up so he could reach that sweet silken red skin of his lovers neck. He nipped and kissed the sensitive ridges found even on the Sith's neck and back, coaxing deep moans out of Dyrseto while his other hand snaked around to his lovers weeping erection.

Dyrseto was holding on to the trooper's leg with one hand urging him on, and the other hand was holding on to the humans arm for support while the olive-skinned soldier drove into him mercilessly. Each thrust was met by a push, the pace almost frantic. The large, nimble hand teasing his erection felt like heaven as Dyrseto arched his back further, to have every thrust hit that electrifying spot inside. It didn't take long before his eyes rolled into his skull from the earthshattering orgasm vibrating through his entire being. With a strangled cry he bored his fingers into his lover's skin, convulsing as he released his seed over his partner's hand.

Dern felt the tremors of the Sith's impending orgasm before he peaked but still wasn't prepared when the muscle's inside his lover convulsed violently, making him loose his head. The heat pooled in the pit of his belly erupted like a supernova, flinging him mercilessly over the edge of his own peak as he released inside his tiny partner with a few erratic thrusts. Muffling his strangled cries in the crook of the purebloods neck he pulled the man into a tight embrace as they rode out their high together.

When they both regained their senses, Dyrseto found he was still sitting in the lap of the well-sculpted soldier. His head was leaned back onto the trooper's shoulder, his fingers bored into the flesh of his lovers arm and leg and the Sergeant's arms wound around him in a tight embrace. Dern still had his face buried in the crook of the Sith's neck and the soldier wondered how long he would be allowed to just stay like that. To his surprise the pureblood only released the iron hold on the trooper's leg and buried it gently in the soldier's hair as he muttered.

"Tell me your name."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello dear readers.

I've gotten alot of requests about a follow up in this romance and I am sad to say that it was never intended to go on. Indeed it was my intension that these two would fall madly in love but it would ofc end in heart-break.

I might wright up one or two moments more with these boys but my permanent ending to this romance is already concluded. Now also posted on dA after requests.

Picture - "Goodbye my love" at Deviant Art .com.  
My penname is Fnorpan just as it is here and I am sorry that I cannot post a link but FF-net does not permit that it seems since everytime I try it ends up with all dots and slashes etc taken away. You'll have to do the work yourself, I'm sorry, blame FF-net for their inability to allow linking.

~.o.O.o~

So... How does it end?

Well. Long story short. Dern will eventually get killed in the line of duty being the republican soldier that he is and Dyrseto will have to continue on alone. This event will however spur Dyrseto's alignment even more towards Chaotic Good.

.

Thank you for all your questions and support! Love you all to bits!

Sincerely/

.

.

Fnorpan


End file.
